


Candyman

by Romanaja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 50's AU, Corgi BB-8, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Leia Organa Ships It, Other, War Pilot! Poe Dameron, candyman by christina aguilera, han is alive, singer!reader, this felt like a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanaja/pseuds/Romanaja
Summary: The war is over. Poe goes out to drink and can't help but to feel lost. What he's gonna do? His life was only war, and now it ended, and all he has left is a Corgi... And the memory of a voice as sweet as candy.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You, Rey & Rose Tico
Kudos: 15





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I tried to write something like this... Never done reader inserts before but Poe really puts me in the mood.
> 
> I'll be posting this on my tumblr as well if anyone is interested.  
> @maximoffzinha
> 
> ps: Please have in mind that english is NOT my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes

It was a warm night; people were dancing around the bar finally being able to enjoy parties again. The War was over, for _good_ this time, and Poe wasn’t going to waste any time. Being a Pilot for the royal fleet wasn’t easy, he lost many colleagues and many friends, but tonight was about happiness, a celebration!

His best friend Finn invited him and two of the nurses of their squadron, Rey and Rose, for this party, they had become good friends besides the environment where they met, and while he was walking around he saw Snap and his wife Karé together laughing and enjoying each other presence in the midst of the drunk mess and the dancing couples.

“I’m telling you man, I think I have a shot at the academy.”- Finn told him excitedly, he was looking for work after the army dismissed him at the end of the war.

“That’s awesome Finn! I got a job at a local hospital, if you need a place to crash, we have a spare bedroom since Rose and I share the suit.”- Rey says with a smile, the two women have been living together after the hell they’ve been through on the field.

“And you Poe? Any plans?”

Poe stared at his friends, had he any plans really? Those five years fighting had been the only thing occupying his mind, he never thought he would get a chance to do something else, hell he never thought the war was going to end. Except it did, what did he have left? Sure, he was a General now… But he didn’t see himself in the military front forever… He wanted a domestic life, a house to get back to, _someone_ to get back too… He even knew who he wanted, but the was too much of a coward to look for her… What could he give her? Scars, psychological trauma and a corgi. At least BB wasn’t expecting much more of him than belly rubs and food. All of his friends had some sort of last resource, someone to get back to (well he had his father, and his sort-of-maybe-adoptive-Mother Leia, but it wasn’t the same). He mumbled some idiotic answer to his friends that seemed pleased enough, and was shaken out of his sadness by the sound of applauses and a familiar up beat tune.

“Holy shit, they brought her!”

“I thought she had retired!”

Soon enough a velvet like voice began to sing, and Poe didn’t need to look up to the stage to know it was really you.  
  
  
_Two Years Ago…  
  
  
Poe and his squadron were back to the base after a month long operation that took them all the way to Eastern Europe, they were tired, beat down, and grieving with the loss of many colleagues, so imagine their surprise when they saw a show stage in the middle of the field. Colonel Solo gave them the day off to enjoy the show paid by the US allies as a reward for their backup._

_Poe and the guys did their best to freshen up and went on their way to the show, some girl choir was there and the guys were excited to maybe get laid. It was nice to see them hoping for something else besides survival. A upbeat sound started and some well dressed women were up, their outfits reminded him of some military secretaries back home, their hair in perfect Victorian Rolls with a hat on top that resembled the formal uniform he had stored away. They began to sing and dance some sort of mock up march, and then there she was… Y/N Y/L/N._

_The men around Poe started howling and whistle when they saw the American beauty. Poe was frozen, as she sang the song (so full of innuendos that got him in a mood), somehow their eyes locked and the words coming out of her mouth held a lot more of meaning._

_“There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm... He’s a one stop shop, makes the panties drop...” -She licked her deep red tinted lips and Poe found himself doing the same.  
  
_

_“He’s a sweet talkin’, sugar coated Candyman”- The other girls supplied backing up her strong voice._

_The lead lady then took of her blazer living her in a tight blue tank top like dress that had the soldiers screaming louder.  
  
_

_“_ _Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_ _…When he kissed my mouth, he really hit the spot… He had lips like sugar cane, oh”  
  
_

_“Good things come for boys who wait!”- She winked giving a side smirk then turned around to dance with the backing vocal ladies._

_She then opened space for two girls come to the front, a red headed, and a blonde._

_“He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop…”- The blonde one sang and danced her way next to the red head.  
  
_

_“He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my (uh) pop…”- they both dance to stand next to the main singer who smiles before singing.  
  
_

_“He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby, don't stop”- She sang and they got on to the next part.  
  
_

_“He got those lips like sugar can…- They belted a high note in harmony and Poe saw some of his mates literally drooling. -_ _“Good things come for boys who wait”  
_  
_“He's a one stop shop with a real big (uh)_ _… - The main lady sang without breaking eye contact with Poe who swallowed dry. – “He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man…”  
  
_

_After the show Poe didn’t try to invade the stage like his desperate friends, he went straight to the backstage, nervously passing his hands on his dark curls, he avoided the other girls going straight to her, every second he got less confident but he found himself knocking on the support bar of your makeshift tent._

_“Yes? Come in please.”- Poe stepped inside the tent and saw her wearing a lighter blouse, in trousers and a pair of black boots, still with her make up on, he thought she was even more beautiful that way.  
  
_

_“Hello? Anybody there?”- She was snapping her fingers on his face, and he felt the warmth spread across his face.  
  
_

_“Sorry, ma’am. I’m Commander Poe Dameron, from the black squadron.”- He said still embarrassed.  
  
_

_“Commander? Very interesting… I’m Y/N. So Fly Boy, are you here to show me you have ‘ **The lips like sugar cane?** ’ like every other officer on this camp might try later?”  
  
_

_Poe was taken back, what was exactly his plan? He really didn’t think this through, and was feeling kind of stupid, I mean, did he really thought he was the only man that tried to win her?  
  
_

_“… That must be tough.”- He found himself saying.  
  
_

_“It’s more tiering than anything else really… Most of the times the guys understand the meaning of NO, but other times… Sorry, you don’t have anything to do with this.”  
  
“No, I don’t mind… I can’t imagine that is easy to be out here having to entertain a bunch of needy man.”- He said with a smile, she sat down on a bed and motioned to him to sit with her.  
  
_

_“I shouldn’t complain, you are doing an essential job, taking the real risk, and I’m a showgirl. I wish I could do more, maybe being a nurse… Or even fight like those Russian girls.” – She sighed.  
  
“Try to fight? That’s not something you see everyday… You any good with a pistol?”- He said with a smile and an idea popping into his mind.  
  
“I know some stuff, my dad taught me even though I was a girl… It came with the singing classes.”- She smiled a little as she got a small pistol from her boot._

_Poe let a small laugh out as he got up and gave out his hand to the woman, she hesitated a little but accepted his silent invite and followed him out of her tent.It was already night and the sky was clear and the star shined bright._

_“Where are you taking me Fly Boy?”- she said smiling. Poe could see the stars reflected in her eyes, as she could see it in his.  
  
“You’re gonna have to trust in my Showgirl…” – He smiled back at her._

_This man was weird, but by far the gentlest and educated one she found on this tour through the camps. It also helped that he was devilish handsome, his smile was broad and true, his hair was beautiful even though she knew the supplies were few, but his eyes… His eyes dragged her in and she found herself lost in them already. She was no fool, she knew love at first sight didn’t exist, but damn if this wasn’t a close to the feeling._

_That night he took her to the forest, and he showed her the beauty behind all the pain they were living.  
  
  
Present times.  
  
  
_He had kissed her, he had loved her in the short while they were together, after he took her back to the camp she gave him her full name, told him to look for her after the war, she said she would be waiting… And he didn’t do that. Not because he had forgotten her, God knew there was no way for him to forget her, but because he knew better. She was a star, a fucking singer, with a brilliant career ahead of her, and he was what? Another soldier. Just another pilot without a plan.

When she started to sing, that same lewd song that got him and so many other soldiers crazy, he only smiled, making way to the front of the stage being pulled by Finn and the girls who were dancing happily.

She saw him. How could she not? Right there, with the formal uniform that made him look so damn _good,_ she was singing that same damned song that she sang the night they met. And fuck if it didn’t make her remember him, it was like the lyrics were _about_ _him. Fucking gorgeous bastard…_ She thought without stopping the show, and while he looked at her singing, she formed a plan to never let him go again.

“He’s a sweet talkin’, sugar coated Candyman… A sweet talkin’, sugar coated Candyman.”  
  
As the crowded bar applauded Y/N got down from the stage and staying in front of Poe she got him by the neck of his shirt and brought him down for a heated kiss, it didn’t take long for him to respond to it letting even a small moan as he held her by the waist and felt her fingers tugging in his hair.  
  
“Wow… Showgirl… What’s this for?”  
  
“I missed my Fly Boy and his candy cane lips…” – She whispered against his mouth, they separated when finally noted the whistles and cat calls around them.  
  
“You didn’t look for me, so I came after you, Commander Dameron…”  
  
“It’s General now actually…”- He smiled at her surprised face.  
  
“It seems like we have a lot of catching up to do.”- She said playing with the medals on his blazer.  
  
“We do… What do you say we come back here… Thursday, 7 p.m. sharp.”- He said smiling.  
  
“Is this an order, General?”  
  
“It’s a hopeful request from a stupid man that almost let you go.”  
  
“Then it’s settled. 7 p.m. sharp. Dress nicely, you look good in tuxedos, _Candyman_ …”  
  
She went away with a sway of her hips and left Poe smiling like a fool not even noticing the sheer disbelief on his friends faces… He didn’t know what the future would be like… But at least he had a date. __  
  



End file.
